


Lunch date

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamiya can't decide on what to order at a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing loosely based on an rp.

Furuhashi liked the way Hanamiya’s clear, olive eyes glazed over the menu, and the way his soft, pale hand rested delicately on his cheek. He also liked how Hanamiya’s dark mess of hair brushed lightly against his face, and the way his lips just nearly formed a pout as he was lost in thought. And he particularly liked the way Hanamiya’s eyebrows furrowed when he was indecisive. What he _didn’t_ like, however, was that Hanamiya, despite being such a keen, intelligent, and resolute person, took way too long to order.

“Hanamiya.” The boy glanced up to answer.

“What?”

“Decide already. I’m starving.”

“Hah? But I don’t know what I want yet…” Hanamiya lowered his gaze back at the menu. The page was currently open on soups, pastas, and salads. There wasn’t a particularly big variety, so Furuhashi wondered why it was so hard to choose.

“You’ve been looking at the damn thing for over twenty minutes,” Furuhashi scolded.   “What are you a child?”

Furuhashi looked at Hanamiya with a mixture of disgust and discontent. As much as he liked him (and he really, _really_ did) Furuhashi hated how childish he could be. In response, Hanamiya stuck his tongue out at him, and Furuhashi simultaneously wanted to yank it out of his stupid mouth, and have it intertwined with his own.

“You’re treating me aren’t you? So just let me decide what I want.”

“I’m treating you, so you should stop acting like an ungrateful brat and choose.”

“Tch.” Hanamiya clicked his tongue, almost insulted by Furuhashi’s patronizing  tone, but he quickly relaxed back into a sly smile. He had to admit he liked that side of his boyfriend too. He looked over the menu again slowly, trying not to grin as he further tested Furuhashi’s patience. He spoke deliberately, as if he were bored.

“Koujirou, what are you ordering again? I forgot.” (He didn’t.)

“I already told you that I was ordering vegetable soup. You don’t like it.”

“Oh, right, right.”

Furuhashi pulled out his cellphone.

“…Hanamiya, I will give you ten seconds to choose before I’m leaving.”

He grinned. “Ha! You wouldn’t.”

“10, 9, 8…” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow. _He’s bluffing._

“7, 6, 5…”

“Koujirou, stop it. Now _you’re_ being childish.”

“3, 2…” _That prick. Did he just skip a number?_

“One. Oh, looks like you still haven’t chosen. Well, let me know when you do, I suppose.” Furuhashi got up from his seat without hesitation, and Hanamiya turned his head as he began to leave.  

“Tch. Hold on, Koujirou! You promised me lunch!” Hanamiya stood up from his chair and hastily grabbed Furuhashi’s wrist. He was at a loss for what to do, but, knowing Furuhashi could easily break free, he acted without a thought. He pulled Furuhashi closer, just enough for a quick peck, but he swiftly brought his hand behind Furuhashi’s head, and forced his tongue into the other’s mouth. It was a messy, thoughtless kiss, but Hanamiya was determined to make it last. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, making out in the middle of the restaurant, but he didn’t doubt that it was an embarrassingly long while.

As they finished, Hanamiya wiped his mouth and glanced back at Furuhashi, feeling a little foolish. _Yeah, as if that was gonna work._

“Hana… miya”Furuhashi ‘s face was completely red, and he could barely utter his boyfriends name as he looked at him with wide eyes. Hanamiya blinked, not believing that it actually worked, but when he did, he had to stop himself from grinning. As Furuhashi snapped out of his daze, he immediately noticed several pairs of eyes staring right at them; and, instead of glaring back at them like he usually would, he merely sat back down, crossing his arms and glaring instead at Hanamiya.

Annoyed, but honestly speechless, Furuhashi resigned himself to waiting quietly for Hanamiya to make up his mind. And, just like that, Furuhashi came to the conclusion that of all the things he noticed about his boyfriend, being a stupidly good kisser was something he both liked and disliked.


End file.
